


(Life) lost and found

by naryenfer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryenfer/pseuds/naryenfer
Summary: It seemed  like Kara and Lena would get their happy ending after all.  Young and in love and with great hopes for the future. Everything was perfect until  a car crash left Kara in a coma with very little hope that she'd ever wake up. Seven years later Kara  wakes up. While everyone, including Lena  has moved on with their lives, Kara struggles to fit in her new found reality.





	1. Love is....

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I'm working on. The first chapter is short. Hopefully the next will be longer. All mistakes are mine since I don't beta and edit anything.  
> Let me know if this is worth writing. Lol

Love is when Lena kissed Kara passionately and whispered " It has always been you".

It's when they stood in the rain and really looked at each other and in that moment, they realised they couldn't live without one another.

Their love is like their own brand of air that they breathe; without it they'd suffocate. I'd be like being on the verge of death when deprived of that oxygen. 

It's when Lena cried when Kara asked her to be her forever. Kara cried as well when she said " always". 

Love is when Kara would watch her sleep after hours of making love. Caressing her porcelain skin which reminded her of soft flower petals ; like the ones scattered on their bedroom floor.

Stealing kisses on Lena's soft lips . Tracing patterns with her finger on her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

This would wake Lena in the process and and they'd make slow and sleepy love again. Limbs intertwined in the bedsheets and soft kisses peppered on their bodies.

Kara adored her and all she could think of was how a lifetime with this woman wouldn't be enough. As selfish as this sounded; eternity loving Lena wouldn't be enough.

If today was their last day, Lena's face would be the last thing she'd see before life was breathed out of her ; her reason to believe in the good in this world.

Those piercing green eyes reminded her of the greenery of Ireland; the place they'd get bonded under the universe's light until death did them apart.

"You're my heart beat" Kara said when she thought Lena couldn't hear.  
Lena smiled and whispered " You're my home ; it's where my heart is".

" Lena Kieran Luthor, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Kara asked with all the love and tender she felt for the love of her life.

"I thought it was implied when you asked me to be your forever, darling " Lena said with humour in her voice.

" I wanted to hear you say yes love, like in the movies" Kara pouted and sported her puppy eyes.

Lena chuckled and replied" Kara Zor -El Danvers, Yes! I will marry you ".

A goofy grin appeared on Kara's face and Lena couldn't help but to laugh heartily. 

Kara loved her laugh. It was one of the things she found enticing about her Lena.

Today was a day to cherish and tomorrow would be another with hope of more happiness; a promise Kara would hold dear to her heart.

"Hold me and don't ever let me go love" Lena, said as she looked lovingly at Kara caressing her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss.

" I don't ever plan on letting you go; not in this or any other lifetime" kara replied as she held Lena in her arms and burried her face in her neck as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives a heartfelt speech at her wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm inspired :)  
>  All mistakes are my own since I don't edit and my story isn't beta'd.

When she walked down the aisle, Kara swore that Lena was the most beautiful bride that she had ever seen in her life. 

Lena looked breathtaking like the Goddess that she was. Her soft loose raven curls were crowned with wild flowers; she wore a flowly white dress which accentuated her curves and her light make - up enhanced what was already her naturally beautiful face.

At that moment in time, Lena kieran Luthor was the personification of beauty.

Kara was lost for words, her mouth went dry and she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

For a brief moment, it felt as if time had stopped.

Her heart skipped a beat and she still couldn't believe that Lena had said yes. She had chosen to be with her for the rest of their lives.

Alex had looked at Kara then and she had mouthed "relax". She smiled reassuring her that she would be fine.

It was a mixture of fear and anticipation - standing right there in front of their loved ones for them to witness their love in its purest form.

Kara had written her vows but at the last minute, she had decided to speak from the heart.

"I don't make a lot of speeches but I'll try to speak from the heart." She quickly tried to fix the glasses that she wasn't wearing; a nervous habit that was difficult to get rid of.

She took Lena's hands in hers and she exhaled.

"Lena you're my best friend; my light; my soulmate. I still remember the day we met as if it was yesterday. I couldn't explain why you meant so much to me but, I quickly realised that what I felt was so deep and so true."

She looked into Lena's beautiful green eyes, never breaking eye contact and she spoke with the utmost sincerity.

"Honey, kissing you at the park was the best thing that could ever happen to me. It dawned on me that I was in fact, in love with you. I must admit that it wasn't all rosy, and at one point I even thought that I had lost you forever."

Lena squeezed Kara's hands lightly as if to reassure her that from now on, she'd always be with her.

"It's funny how the universe works because I always find my way back to you."

"My love, you're my home because it's where my heart is. I will spend my every waking moment loving you because, it's what I want to do for the rest of my life."

Lena's eyes were filled with happy tears that threatened to escape those beautiful green eyes and Kara wanted to kiss her right there and then.

Instead, she brought a hand to cup her face and with her thumb, she wiped away a tear drop that had rolled down her cheek.

Kara continued with her heartfelt words.

"I'd give up my life for you without thinking twice - It's how much I'd do for you."

"Sometimes words aren't enough to express how I feel – I'll just have to show you every day in every way."

"If I could change one thing, it would be time; a lifetime with you isn't enough to love you the way I want to."

"How selfish it is of me to want more when every day with you is a blessing."

"Sweetheart, I made a wish when you were asleep; I wished that you'd be my forever because, you're my favourite forever."

Alex, Maggie, Eliza and the rest of the company started to cry as Kara continued with her emotional speech.

" Lena you bring so much meaning to my life and when I'm with you I feel so alive; so complete."

Lena couldn't hold it in any longer and she sobbed throughout the rest of the speech. 

"I think I'd never recover if I lost you because I cannot imagine a life without you."

"I gave you my heart because I knew from the moment I fell for you that you were going to be its keeper."

"I'm yours and you're mine; it's written in the stars."

"Can you believe it? We get to live and grow old together," 

Lena smiled at her through her tears and Kara thought how lucky she was to have this woman by her side.

"I'm so scared right now, but I know that when I'm with you, everything feels right. I still can't believe that you said yes. Standing here with you surrounded by our loved ones is just surreal. I know for a fact that I'll love you till the day I die. I love you beyond infinity."

Kara had surprisingly held it together and it was now Lena's turn to say her vows.

Lena wiped her eyes for a bit with a tissue that was given to her by Sam. She composed herself before she started.

Unlike Kara, Lena stuck to what she had written.

She took the piece of paper from the envelope, trembling as she took it out. Kara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Lena smiled back as steadied herself.

 

" Kara, you're my ray of sunshine; my bestfriend; my rock; the love of my life"

"I'm not an easy person to love, but from day one you stuck by me"

" I didn’t really understand what it meant to love and to be loved; for a long time I felt like I didn't deserve it until I met you."

Kara would do anything for her and like in her vows, she had promised to love Lena everyday in every way.

"I strive to be a force for good because of you and for that I am forever grateful "

" For the first time I've met someone who truly sees me for who I really am; not a Luthor, not a woman of power, just Lena"

Kara wanted to give her a quick hug but she didn't want to interrupt Lena's speech.

" Kara, love, I don't make many promises but, I promise to respect, cherish and stand by you always. Through sickness and in health, through thick or thin, through happiness and sorrow till death do us apart."

" I remembered you asked me what love meant to me but I didn't have an answer back then., I do now"

" It's the little things that makes me fall for you over and over again."

"The sound of your voice when you call my name; the sparkle in your eyes when you smile and the feel of you against me when you doze off to sleep."

"I could spend an entire day – no, eternity- watching you and each time I'll wonder how lucky I am to have you by my side."

 

"Love is in the sound of your laughter that brightens my day."

"It's the twinkle in your eyes every time you catch me staring at you – you glow and you light up my world like the star that you are."

It's in your heart when I feel it beat against me, when you pull me closer to you to warm me up when I'm cold, and when I tremble in your arms while you kiss me".

Kara blushed profoundly at that statement and she couldn't love Lena any deeper.

"Love is a rollercoaster ride that I get to experience with you and I don't see myself doing it with anybody else"

"Love is what I feel, what I breathe, what I see and what I know when I'm with you"

"Love is you."

"Love is you for me too," Kara said as she crashed her lips against Lena's and kissed her passionately; a kiss that shook them to the core. 

The minister cleared her throat since the brides hadn't waited for the go ahead to kiss the bride.

" Better later than never, you may now kiss the bride"

Both Kara and Lena smiled into the kiss the second time which was softer and less needier than the first one.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Mrs Lena and Kara Luthor Danvers"


	3. One plus two equals three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are going to find out if Lena is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I do not edit my work.

For as long as she could remember, Lena Luthor never really thought of having a family of her own. Lilian wasn't by any means the most affectionate mother and one of Lena's biggest fear was if she turned out to be exactly like her. That changed when she met and married Kara. Even before they got engaged, she'd fantasize about little blond and raven haired kids running around the house. Lena knew deep down she wanted a child with Kara because even though her insecurities made her question her ability to be a good future parent, she knew that Kara would be the best mum anyone could ever dream of.

Kara was ecstatic when Lena told her she wanted a child with her. Lena wanted to carry Kara's child and Kara was more than willing to have a piece of her implanted in Lena's womb. They had chosen an anonymous sperm donor; a person of Lena's calibre - ivy league education, excellent health and the piercing green eyes.

After several visits to the fertility clinic, today was the day Lena was going to know if she was pregnant.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you no matter what" kara told Lena as she held her closely in her arms.

Lena looked deep into blue eyes and she leaned forward to meet Kara's lips. 

They both relaxed into the kiss; Lena holding the back of Kara's head and Kara holding Lenas hips into her.

Lena smiled into the kiss, their foreheads met and they leaned back to look at each other once again. 

" I want this so badly love. I want a mini you" Lena said sweetly as she wiped away her lipstick that was smeared on Kara's mouth with her thumb.

Kara chuckled," I'd rather have a mini you babe".

"Technically speaking, our child will be biologically yours so, the chance that they'll have my traits is zero, darling".

Kara smiled, she loved when Lena would get all scientist on her.

" Always the smartass. You know what I mean though" Kara said playfully as she held Lena's hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss it.

" We should get going . I don't want us to be late at the clinic " Lena said as she checked the time.

" Ok love, let me grab your coat"

Kara's phone rang as she helped Lena put her coat on.

She saw who was calling and suddenly she froze. 

" Is everything ok darling?" Lena asked as she felt how tense her wife was all of sudden. 

" It's nothing to worry about ,baby. It's just something I have to take care of." a crinkle formed on Kara's forehead.

Lena knew something was wrong and she could feel it.

"You know what? Why don't you go with Jacques to the clinic and I'll meet you right there" Kara suggested to her wife. 

"Kara, can't this wait? we're going to find out if we're going to have a baby" Lena was displeased. 

Lena didn't like the idea of going with their driver. She wanted her wife to be there for this important moment in their lives.

"Trust me love. You and our future baby are my world. Being there for you right this moment is my priority but I have something to take care of. I promise I will join you as soon as possible." 

Kara looked at her and closed in the space between them.

Lena didn't look at her; her gaze was on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"Baby, look at me" ,kara told her as she brought her hand to Lena's chin to lift her face up.

Lena looked up and Kara let her hand caress the side of Lena's face as Lena leaned into her touch.

" I love you " Lena whispered.

Lena leaned into Kara as she captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

Kara poured all the love she had in that kiss.

Lena couldn't shake the feeling that this felt like a goodbye.

Kara closed her eyes and opened them looking into her wife's beautiful green eyes.

"This is what you do to me"

" You're like my own brand of Potstickers" Kara chuckled.

Lena laughed heartily "why aren't I surprised that you'd compare me with potstickers"

"I love you more than Potstickers though" Kara winked at her.

"Go and I'll catch up with you" Kara hugged Lena before she headed her off.

"Love is you" Lena said and she blew a kiss at her wife .

"Love is you for me too ", Kara caught it and held it close to her heart.


	4. The day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex finds out about Kara's accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not edit my work and it isn't beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I haven't posted in a while. I did not research the medical stuff.The next chapter will be better.

 Lena was in her office when she got the call.

Today could have been like any other Wednesday.

She already had two cups of coffee down while she got ready for work. She was going to have lunch with Sam and Alex; her usual Kale salad and Sushi with her cheat day doughnut . Several meetings were scheduled by Jess and there were more paperwork to attend to.

It was business as usual, so she thought.

Instead, it was the day that Kara woke up from the life that was robbed from her.

_**Seven years ago** _

Lena had reached the fertility clinic with Jacques and she was right on time for her appointment.

She would've preferred if Kara was here with her to hold her hand and reassure her that everything would be fine. She was a bit anxious and it sucked to be here alone she thought.

" Hey Lena, I hope I haven't missed anything" Alex said as she walked up to her to give her a hug.

" Hey Alex, What are you doing here?"

Lena was surprised but at the same time she felt relieved to have a familiar face present.

"Kara called me. She asked me to come and keep you company until she gets here" Alex informed her.

" I hope we didn’t bother you Alex."

" It's no bother. It's my day off.Plus I get to know first hand if I'm going to be an aunt" she smiled and reassured Lena.

"Thank you" Lena said and smiled at Alex.

"Mrs Luthor - Danvers" a middle-aged black nurse called out.

"This is my queue" Lena said as she followed the nurse.

Alex followed her closely behind to the examination room they were directed to.

"Good morning Mrs Luthor-Danvers , I'm Dr Olivia Sloane and I will be running some tests on you today.

" Nice to meet you Dr. Sloane" Lena responded cordially.

" I assumed that Dr. Chen was going to run the test since she's been my Doctor from the start" Lena said a bit uncomfortable.

Now was not the time for her to get use to a new doctor.

" Dr. Chen had to deal with a personal emergency and she'll be present for your next follow up Mrs Luthor-Danvers " Dr. Sloane assured her.

"Mrs Luthor -Danvers, please put on this gown. You can get changed behind the curtain over there" said the black middle-aged nurse whose name was Elenor.

" You can take a seat while your wife gets undressed" Dr. Sloane told Alex.

Alex felt awkward for a moment when the Dr. had assumed that Lena was her wife.

"Oh, no uhm we're not married. Lena's is my sister -in-law."

"Alex could you help me here. My zipper is stuck" Lena asked for help.

Alex promptly obliged and she went behind the curtain to help Lena.

Alex cleared her throat " there you go"

"Thank you" lena said.

"Please make yourself comfortable" Elenor the nurse told lena.

Lena made herself comfortable on the hospital bed.

"Mrs Luthor-Danvers, I'm going to check your blood pressure" Dr Sloane told her.

"Lena, please"

"OK, Lena" Dr Sloane smiled.

Dr Sloane strapped the machine around lena left arm.

"Your blood pressure is slightly above normal. I suggest that you come here for a week for regular check up."

" Is it something I need to worry about doctor?" Lena asked a bit anxious.

"It's nothing alarming but I suggest that you reduce any kind of stress as much as possible".

" Also, reduce your salt and caffeine intake".

Dr Sloane took her stethoscope to check Lena's breathing "Inhale and exhale slowly " she directed lena.

" Your breathing is normal" said Dr Sloane. "

I'll be taking a blood sample from you Mrs Luthor-Danvers." Nurse Elenor told her.

Lena wasn't a fan needles. Relax she told herself. Alex could see her distress so she held her hand and smiled reassuringly. Lena mouthed thank you.

They held each other's gaze as the nurse drew blood from Lena. As soon as this was done ,Alex let go of her hand and blushed slightly.

The nurse took the sample to the lab to run some tests.

" I'm going to conduct an ultrasound.

The gel will be a bit cold" Dr Sloane squirted some gel on Lena's belly.

The Dr started running the machine over Lena's belly and some images appeared on the screen.

Dr. Sloane was focused on the screen and finally she pointed out and told Lena" this is your baby right there.

"Congratulations are in order".

Lena was emotional and she began to cry. She wished that Kara was there with her to witness this moment.

"There's your little peanut right there." Alex said all emotional as well. "I've got dibbs on being the godmother " Alex squeezed Lena's hand. "

 

_**Present time** _

 

" Alex, she woke up.. Kara woke up" Lena had somehow regained her faculties after initial shock and she called Alex.

"The hospital called me a few minutes ago.Lena, don't drive yourself. Ask your driver to get you to the hospital".

" I'm on my way there"

" Please call Eliza. I'm not sure I can at this moment " Lena asked Alex.

" Lena, take care. I'll join you soon "

 

_**Seven years ago** _

 

" Kara, where are you? " Lena spoke to herself as she tried to call her again..

It was her third attempted call and it just went to voice mail.

"This is Kara Luthor- Danvers phone, if I'm not picking up it's because I'm obviously with my beautiful wife or I'm being a capeless hero. Please leave a message after this beep."

Lena had asked Kara to change the ridiculous voice message but Kara's pout won.

" Hey, is Kara still not picking up yet? " Alex asked Lena. She was getting worried even if she didn't show. It was unlike Kara to not send at least a text to let her know if she was busy.

"I'm worried Alex.I'm sure she has a good reason why she isn't picking up. I'm just disappointed that she isn't here. It was supposed to be an important moment in our lives. We're going to have a child and she's not here".

" She must have a reasonable explanation. Kara,wouldn't have missed this for the world" "I'll try to call her again" said Alex.

 

Before she called Kara, her phone rang.

"Hey, Sawyer what's up?"

"Danvers, are you still at the clinic with Lena?"

"Yeah, we're still here. Kara missed the whole thing. I swear I'm going to knock some sense into her. I mean who the fuck misses finding out if their wife is going to have a kid. I know it's unlike her but still. I think lena is upset and.."  Alex was cut short by an impatient Maggie.

"Danvers, just shut up for a moment."

"What's wrong Sawyer?"

"It's Kara".

"Kara? Tell me what happened Sawyer? Where is she?"

"She's been involved in an accident. . It doesn't look good "

" Sawyer are you sure?"

"You know I don't kid with these kind of stuff. I wish it was otherwise "

"Where is she? Shit, I have to tell Lena and she's pregnant. Fuck! and mom.."

" Danvers get your shit together! You have to be strong for Kara"

" The ambulance is on the way to NCMed. I'll meet you there".

"Alex, I love you and we'll get through this"

" I love you too".

 

 

"Alex, did you get a hold of Kara?"

Alex couldn't hide her emotions and Lena knew straight away that something was wrong.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Lena, listen to me, everything is going to be okay"

" Alex, where is Kara. Did something happen?"

Lena held her stomach protectively.

" Lena, Kara was involved in an accident"

" No, Alex this can't be. I'll try to call her"

" Lena, please listen to me. They're bringing her to NCMed as we speak and we have to go there."

Realisation hit and Lena broke into sobs.Alex held her and in that moment she knew she had to be strong for all of them.


End file.
